


Crónica del nacimiento de una pedida

by NiaSmile



Series: Retazos de una vida [4]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: La idea estaba ya ahí desde hacía tiempo en un rincón de su mente. Pero llega el día en que Raoul no puede ignorar más que sí, quiere casarse con Agoney. Y que va a tener que pedírselo.





	Crónica del nacimiento de una pedida

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando vi las stories de Raoul y Ricky en el gimnasio esta idea se coló en mi cabeza y así ha surgido esta tontería. Honestamente, quería que fuera algo más soft y quizás incluso más largo. Pero ha acabado por ser un pequeño fragmento de Ricky y Raoul.

Lleva unas semanas con la idea permanentemente en la cabeza cuando la verbaliza por primera vez. No es algo nuevo en realidad. Llevan juntos muchos años, gran parte de estos viviendo juntos. Parece casi una tontería, algo inecesario. El compromiso está ya ahí, en sus vidas totalmente entrelazadas. Y de manera más tangible en las propiedades que comparten, las facturas a nombre de los dos, su cuenta bancaria conjunta. Están casadísimos por eso y por mucho más. Pero cuando los 29 de Agoney empiezan a acercarse hay un comentario que vuelve a la cabeza de Raoul para no irse. Puede parecer una tontería, pero conoce a su novio. Él, intenso y extra como es a veces le suelta sus anhelos a bocajarro, como si nada. No elabora, pero planta la idea en la cabeza del rubio y consigue que parezca idea del otro. Es así como le pidió a su manera que se mudaran juntos o que adoptaran a Bambi. Dios, que perra más fea. Raoul la quiere con todo su corazón, pero honestamente habría preferido un perro de otra raza. Esto es así.

El caso es que Agoney una vez le dijo que le gustaría casarse antes de los treinta. Y a ninguno les gusta hacer las cosas a medias así que, si se casan que menos que currárselo, que hacerlo a lo grande. Y claro, para eso necesitan tiempo de planificación. Y luego está la pedida que tiene que más le vale que sea bonita si no quiere que eso le persiga para el resto de sus días. Raoul, al que le gusta ordenar sus ideas con el mismo esmero que pone en mantener todo en su sitio en casa, decide así que sí. Le va a pedir a Agoney que se case con él, pronto. Y cuando lo decide sabe que no hay vuelta atrás, que va a pasar. Y la mera noción le ilusiona y le pone de los nervios a partes iguales. No sabe ni por dónde empezar, pero lo siente como correcto. Es un paso que quiere dar. Quiere poder decir que es su marido. Quiere ponerle un anillo y llevar él uno igualito a juego.

Cualquiera pensaría que la primera persona en saberlo sería su madre. O su hermano. O Mireya, que está siempre a caballo entre ser una figura maternal y una fraternal en su vida. O incluso a Nerea, aunque corriera así el riesgo de que dijera algo sin querer a Agoney, con el que pasa mucho tiempo. Pero no. La primera vez que lo verbaliza está sudado, exhausto, pero profundamente en paz en el gimnasio. Con Ricky, su incansable compañero de fatigas. Le respeta, es casi como un hermano mayor y siempre le da los mejores consejos sin perder esa sonrisa suya cargada de infinita paciencia.

— **Voy a pedirle a Agoney que se case conmigo** —suelta de repente en un descanso entre series de sentadillas. Y dice mucho de Ricky y de cómo funcionan sus grandes intercambios de verdades que el otro pueda acabar sus repeticiones como si nada. Raoul se pone nervioso, no le molesta admitir que en el fondo busca su aprobación y no es hasta que el mayor le sonríe que siente que está haciendo una tontería. No porque no crea en su relación, o porque tenga dudas sobre unirse legalmente a Agoney. Pero es que quiere que todos sus seres queridos se alegren por ellos, que lo vivan con una ilusión parecida a la que va creciendo en él conforme va perfeccionando como quiere que sea la pedida.

— **¿Dónde está el problema? Estáis casadísimos tonto. Te va a decir que sí y eso será una competición para ver quién llora más que espero tener el honor de grabar. Seguro que Álvaro te dice que ya lo hace él, que le hace ilusión, pero lo mismo le da el mismo infarto que le pueda dar a Agoney** —le responde Ricky, en el inicio de un monólogo que consigue que uno de los pasos más importantes en su futuro en común pase de ser una posible locura por su parte a ser cualquier otra conversación que puedan mantener. Por eso le adora, aunque deje que Kibo se ría de él las veces que se une a sus sesiones en el gimnasio. Y aunque se ría él mismo y se pase el tiempo grabándole a la menor oportunidad. Menuda obsesión con las stories de instagram. Hay que quererle, sin duda. Sigue pensando que para diva máxima la que tiene en casa y eso hace más fácil aguantar a cualquiera de sus sus amigos. 


End file.
